happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime
Name: Mime Gender: Male Animal: Deer Episode: 26 TV Count: 2 Kill Count: 16 Deaths: 22 (19 from Episodes, 3 from Smoochies) First Appearance: Mime and Mime Again First Death: Happy Trails First Victim: Toothy from Mime and Mime Again Voice Actor: N/A Mime is one of the main character in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A purple deer with face makeup who wears a black/purple and white striped shirt. He usually doesn't speak, because he is a mime, causing others to have a hard time understanding him. Apparently, most of his possessions are imaginary yet can be stolen, as evidenced in Easy For You to Sleigh. It was once said that he's mute, but in some episodes, like in "Happy Trails" and Out of Sight, Out of Mime, he has made audible noises, making it evident that he can speak, he just chooses not to. He is talented with circus skills like juggling and creating balloon animals, though his attempts to entertain his fellow Happy Tree Friends often have fatal consequences. Mime is very fond of peanuts, going so far as to stick his hand in a blender to eat them. He is also a bit on the pudgy side (most noticeable in the opening credits for Keepin' it Reel when his picture pops up). In Mime and Mime Again, Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Class Act (when everybody stands at the school you can see the top of his tail), he had a tail. However later on, he doesn't have it anymore. He's slowly becoming a very popular character, appearing in more and more episodes in the TV series. It has been argued whether Mime is a girl. It is proven, however, that he is a male, considering he has antlers, which, in moose and deer, only males have. Also in "Easy Comb, Easy Go", Giggles and Petunia run up to him and flirt, providing further evidence that he is male. Mime is usually seen. Giggles is riding a unicycle in Mime Over Matter. Sometimes, she stays seated on her unicycle throughout an entire episode. Mime is the only character who doesn't die in the two TV episodes (Who's to Flame? and Mime to Five) he starred in, and he didn't have any co-stars in these episodes. He is also the only character to have his name in an episode's title. He could be portrayed as being between ages 8 - 13 or even a teenager judging by the size of his antlers. He lives in a tent, on which the inside looks like a regular house with invisible or imaginary furniture as seen in "Easy for You to Sleigh", and "Mime to Five". He dies quick and painless deaths more than any other character. Like many other characters' deaths, they involve his head. Mime Episodes Famous Deaths *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Mime Over Matter Starring Roles *Mime and Mime Again *Happy Trails *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Keepin' It Reel *Who's to Flame? *Mime to Five Featuring Roles *Remains to be Seen *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Doggone It *Easy For You to Sleigh *Dunce Upon a Time *A Hole Lotta Love *Chew Said a Mouthful *See What Develops *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Aw, Shucks! *Wingin' It *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Junk in the Trunk *Double Whammy Appearance Roles *Party Animal *Concrete Solution *As You Wish *A Change Of Heart *In a Jam Occupations #Hospital Entertainment - Mime and Mime Again #Street Performer - Doggone It; A Hole Lotta Love; See What Develops; Double Whammy #Fast-Food Restaurant Speaker - Mime to Five #Lifeguard - Mime to Five #Window Cleaner - Mime to Five #Elephant Cleaner - Mime to Five #Airport Steward - Wingin' It #Music Store Owner - In a Jam Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Happy Trails: Chokes to death on a peanut. #Out of Sight, Out of Mime: Decapitated by Lumpy's scythe. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy closes a theater chair on him and then pulls it apart, tearing Mime to pieces. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Impaled through head with nails in board by Lumpy. #Party Animal: Grinded through blender by Flippy. #Doggone It: His head gets run over by a car after Lumpy pushes him into the road. #Concrete Solution: Possibly dies when bridge collapses. #As You Wish!: Popped by rocket spike. #Dunce Upon a Time: Stepped on by Giant Lumpy. #A Hole Lotta Love: Head crushed by an anchor. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Head impaled by ketchup dispenser. #See What Develops: Sliced and cut by several sharp tools. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Fell down a flight of stairs. #Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Run over by airplane. #Junk in the Trunk: Smashed into the ground when Lumpy's pet elephant jumps off the tree he's in. #Double Whammy: Forced by Flippy to drink flammable liquid, then shot by a flaming arrow, igniting the inside of his body and causing him to explode. #Olympic Smoochie Hammer Throw: Brain forced out of head when a large metal ball bounces off the wall and hits him in the head. #Olympic Smoochie Hurdles: Trips on shoelaces and the top part of his head and brain are cut off by a hurdle. As he tries to reach his scalp, the bar falls and cuts off his arms, face, and another part of his brain. #Olympic Smoochie Weights: Body cut in half vertically when he drops a barbell. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) Seen on Comics #HTF Comic #3: Mime rides a unicycle and balances on a clotheswire, and when Lumpy pulls it, the unicycle falls, and he gets his bottom cut up. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 0 *Giggles - 0 *Toothy - 1 (Mime and Mime Again) *Lumpy - 0 *Petunia - 0 *Handy - 1 (See What Develops (along with The Mole) *Nutty - 0 *Sniffles - 0 *Pop - 1 (Mime to Five) *Cub - 1 (Mime to Five) *Flaky - 1 (Mime to Five) *The Mole - 0 *Disco Bear - 1 (Mime to Five) *Russell - 0 *Lifty - 0 *Shifty - 0 *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 10 (Mime to Five) *Others - 0 Additional #HTF Comic 3: Mime rides a unicycle and balances on a clotheswire, and when Lumpy pulls it, the unicycle falls, and she accidentally kills Giggles with his unicycle. Trivia *Even though Mime's image was shown in the featuring page of Autopsy Turvy, he never did appear in that episode. *In See What Develops and A Hole Lotta Love, he is only seen on his unicycle similar to the Clown with the tear away face from The Nightmare Before Christmas. *In Keepin' it Reel, when he dies, his heart nose turns into the red clown nose he had in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, and his ears disappeared. *Mime, Russell and Cro-Marmot are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section since he and Cro-Marmot only appeared in the "Second Serving" and "Third Strike" DVDs. *When Mime made some audible noises, it is unknown who shortly voiced him in Happy Trails and Out of Sight, Out of Mime. It is unknown if the person who voiced him is either male or female. *As demostrated in one of his Olympic Smoochies, Mime is talented at performing the hammer throw. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters